


A Fire Rises

by whalebarf



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months Bane had obsessed over the cop, wanting to know how it would be like to have him moaning with pleasure beneath him. Now his fantasy had become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Rises

Bane sat back and with a hand wrapped around each pale thigh, pried his captive's legs apart and settled in between. He gave another hum of appreciation as he took in the view of Officer John Blake spread so prettily before him. He finally had the young cop hot, naked, and panting on his bed, his lean body covered with a sheen of sweat. John's cock was erect and dripping with precome, which leaked down the shaft and over his balls. Bane spread his thighs further and higher to watch it pool over his pink hole. The tight ring of muscle, just like the rest of him, was perfect, glistening, and begging to be taken.

John covered his face with his forearms in shame and humiliation. “This is no time to be embarrassed, Officer.” Bane said, his gaze flicking back up to Blake’s face.

“I'm not embarrassed. I’m disgusted.” He gritted out. Blake glared at him, eyes full of hatred. The same dark eyes that ignited Bane’s loins with desire.

Ever since he first saw the young doe-eyed cop with Commissioner Gordon he had wanted him, to dirty his cupid shaped mouth and cover his body with his come. His innocence, his idealistic optimism, and his unyielding pledge to protecting Gotham City and to the batman were as ridiculous as they were naive. And Bane could not wait until the day he would make Officer Blake his, to corrupt and to possess.

How delighted he was then, when his men dragged the cop to him. The little spitfire had managed to injure three of his highly trained men and even now was squirming and struggling, when he knew that Bane could easily break him in half. They claimed that they found him snooping around the sewers, so they brought him to their leader, asking him what he wanted to do with the cop. Bane had immediately waved the soldiers away before descending on the man, unwrapping him like a Christmas present. Underneath his pristine uniform he was every bit as pale and beautiful as Bane imagined. For months Bane had obsessed over the cop, wanting to know how it would be like to have him moaning with pleasure beneath him. Now his fantasy had become reality.

“I admire your fighting spirit, young one." Bane said. "It will be all the more satisfying when I take you and make you mine." He watched as beads of sweat rolled down John’s flushed face and onto the sheets. His nipples, reddened and perky, were a sharp contrast against his pale skin.

"You will never have me. Just like how you will never have Gotham." John said.

"Charming, but wrong on both accounts. Gotham is already under my jurisdiction, and I, its liberator. After all, it is Ra's Al Gul's destiny..." He reached down and pinched both of John's nipples, rubbing the hard nubs between his index finger and his thumb. "And you already belong to me, whether you realize it or not."

"No..." John hissed.

“You should be more honest with yourself, Officer Blake. Look at the condition that you’ve been reduced to.” He wrapped his hands around John’s hard dick and gave a little squeeze. John gasped and tossed his head back, exposing his long neck.

“You’re despicable, Bane.” John said.

“Your actions don’t match your words. Let's ask your body, at least it is more honest.” Bane said. He slicked up his fingers with a bottle of lube that was on the bed and rubbed circles around Blake’s entrance. John was tight like a virgin. He would need to be loosened and properly prepared before he could take him. Slowly, he pushed a finger in, groaning at the tight hot heat within.

“Has a man ever entered you here I wonder?” he looked down on John, who had covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans.

Bane added a second finger, scissoring them back and forth, stretching John wide.

“N-no…I can’t…” John whimpered. He bit down on his lip until he drew blood.

“Oh but you will. Be good for me, and you will be rewarded.” Bane soothed, rubbing a callused thumb over John’s plush lips with his other hand until John quieted.

By the time he added a third finger John had been reduced to a whimpering mess beneath him. To Bane’s amusement the officer was still torn in between grinding himself down on his hand and attempting to look like he didn’t want this. Bane found his prostate and proceeded to mercilessly rub his fingers over it, making John’s toes curl with pleasure each time.

All of a sudden Bane withdrew his fingers, causing a moan of protest from John. His dark brown eyes met Bane’s green ones, as if silently questioning why he had stopped. Flickers of want mixed fear went across John’s face as he watched Bane unzip and take out his cock. It was huge, just like the rest of him, engorged, red, and incredibly hard. John’s face paled as he came to the realization that this monster of a cock was going to be in him, filling him up, and stretching him wide. 

Bane hiked John’s thighs onto his shoulders and rubbed his hardness against John’s cleft. Every time the head brushed against John’s hole, he let out a breathy sigh. Bane's grip on John's thighs were bruising and possessive as he rutted against him. John wrapped his arms around Bane’s muscular shoulders, encouraging Bane on.

“Nnngg…” John said, grinding more insistently on Bane’s cock. Bane was pleased by his reaction.

“Do you wish me to enter you?” Bane asked.

John glared, another flare of rebellion in his eyes. Just when he thought he finally broke him, the cop would surprise him with his will power.

Bane chuckled and pressed the head of his leaking cock against Blake’s hole. “Tell me.”

John whimpered.

"Yes." He finally whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Bane took pity on him then and wiped away a single tear that had rolled down John's cheek.

"Then present yourself to me." Bane commanded.

John hesitated but then slowly got onto his hands and knees. Obediently, he dropped to his shoulders and reached back, parting his perfectly round cheeks and exposing his hole. He turned his face to the side and looked back at Bane through lowered eyelashes, his pupils blown and face flushed. Even in this compromising position, Bane could see the fire burning in John's eyes. 

He pushed John’s hands away and spread his cheeks with his own hands. He poured more of the contents of the bottle over John’s cleft and proceeded to slick himself up.

He wrapped hands around John’s hips possessively and pressed in. John let out a loud moan and clung to the sheets desperately until his knuckles turned white as his hole stretched wide to accommodate Bane's girth. Bane moved slowly, despite how desperate he wanted to plunge in. Once his entire shaft was buried inside, he checked to see that John was still conscious before he began to slowly fuck him.

“What would your hero Batman say, if he saw you moaning with pleasure from being taken by his arch enemy?” Bane grunted as he pull out and thrusted hard into John, causing him to let out a loud moan. "Do not deny me now. Embrace your desires; embrace... Me." 

He leaned forward and covered John with his body, delighted in the contact of flesh on flesh. He wrapped his arms around John’s chest as he pounded into him. The new angle seemed to be more enjoyable for John, as he no longer muffled his moans. His cries of pleasure now echoed the room, in sync with each of Bane’s thrusts.

John’s hand found his way to his own cock but before he could touch himself Bane knocked it away. “No. You will climax from me and me alone.” He growled.

Roughly he turned John over onto his back and plunged back in, fucking him with the same ferocity. He liked this position much better because the object of his obsession was in full view.

Beneath him, John was the image of angelic perfection. His face colored a bright pink, sweat glistened off his skin, and a litany of nonsensical words spewed from his lips. He wrapped his thighs around Bane and nails clung onto him for dear life as Bane fucked him like a machine. Inside John was so hot and tight, and he got even tighter as he came closer and closer to climaxing. When Bane brought his hand up John's chest and rubbed his thumbs over John’s perky little nipples, it tipped him over the edge. John’s whole body convulsed with the intensity of the orgasm as he came all over the front of his chest with a shout.

Above him, Bane drove into him again and again. He thrusted hard with no mercy and plunged into John like he was his for the taking. He let out a growl as he shot strings of come inside John, painting his insides with his hot come. Bane pumped into him rhythmically as he rode out his orgasm. He would give John every last drop of his essence, and John would take it, because he belonged to him. John moaned and collapsed onto the sheets, utterly boneless and spent. After Bane pulled out he spread John’s legs and watched as his come trickled out of him.

Once satisfied, Bane gathered John in his arms and reveled in how small and innocent John looked right then, face relaxed in the post coital bliss. He lied down beside John and tucked him against his chest and watched as John's breathing slowed before they both fell into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some challenge writing this, particularly moulding Bane and John Blake's characters. Any critique is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks to onewhositswiththeturtles for beta-ing.


End file.
